A 13 FalshBack
by Meli3AriLiz
Summary: I saw the musical 13:D And because Ariana and Liz were in it I thought about this idea:D Summary inside. Hope you'll like it:D Main character: Cat Jade and Beck.
1. Summary

A 13 flashback

Tori was off key while singing, no one dares to tell her until Jade speaks up.

Tori doesn't believe her but what if Cat tell her too? Well… Tori is sure that they says that because they are jealous of her voice and that they can't sing so they can't tell her that she was off key.

Then Beck comes and tells her that Jade and Cat have the most powerful voice in the school. Tori think that he only say it because Jade is his girlfriend and Cat like a little sister for him. But then a forgotten subject comes up when Cat is frustrated of Tori not believing them, the three years ago show "13 the musical". When all changed in Hollywood arts.

Now Cat Beck and Jade has a big flashback that takes them to when they were 13.

Will stuff we didn't know be revealed? Will questions be answered?

"How 'Bade' happened?" "Did Cat and Jade have been ever friends?" "How did all got the roles?"

All that and more at "A 13 flashback"

:}


	2. 1Off Key

_Sorry for the long wait: S_

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!  
All the rights goes to **Dan Schneider **for the great show "VICTORIOUS"  
AND  
**Dan Elish**&**Robert Horn **for the "13" idea.  
AND  
to **Jason Robert Brown** for the Lyrics and songs!_

_Here's first chap, don't worry, next chap will be way longer! :D_

**Chapter 1**

"Tori you're up" Sikowitz said to Tori Vega. All the class waited for her to start singing.

"I'm gonna sing" was all she said, every one got prepared in their seat, each one of the students moved at least a bit. They knew she can sing but sometimes…

"My ears are bleeding!" Jade West motored to her boyfriend, Beck Oliver. She rubbed her ears; the song was still away from ending. Her boyfriend putted his hands on her shoulder.

"Be nice Jade" he told her, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Be nice? Be nice? I don't know what about you but I'm not a nice person anymore! Especially now when she's trying to hurt my hears with success!" Jade said a little to laud, almost everyone turned to see her in the end of the class where she was sitting. Beck smiled at them politely and they turned back.

The song was over and everyone clapped except Jade West.

"How was I?" Tori asked when they were at lunch; Cat Valentine froze for a bit, all the sudden tensed up.

"You were… Great?" she said semi asked with a piece of cucumber in her hand.

"Yea great!" Robbie hurried to confirm Cats' sentence. Tori searched for more compliment in the table, Andre put earphones in his ears before she laid her gaze on him.

"Andre…" Tori started "I know you aren't listening to any music! Your Ipear isn't on" she added.

"You sang wonderful" he said in almost believable tone.

"Okay! I'm tired of it!" Jade snapped and pushed her lunch away from her and leaned in to the table to Toris' direction.

"You sang very, and by very I mean _very_ badly today!" she said to her "You was off of key!" she added in a very serious tone.

"Jade!" Cat tried to calm her.

"You're lying!" Tori said as if what she says is always correct. Jade chuckled and then back down to her seat.

"You think you're perfect don't you?" she asked with hateful tone. Tori froze for a bit but rapidly got over it.

"You just saying that because you envy my talent" Tori said, she wasn't going to loose this match.

"P-Lease! I have my talent thank you very much!" Jade said, and took her boyfriend salad, stabbing with the fork angrily the helpless lettuce.

"I bet you can't sing like me" Tori said with a smirk. Jade looked up to her and Cat dropped her last cucumber.

"I don't want to sing like you" Jade said calmly. "You just sing off key" she said simply, bringing the full lettuce fork to her mouth.

"I'm not, and you just say it 'cause you don't know how to sing" Tori said.

"Really?" Jade asked after she swallowed

"Sure is" Tori smiled, thinking the victory is close, Jade didn't felt it.

"Well… If that's what you says so…" Jade begun while getting up, Becks' salad in one hand; ready to get purred on someone head.

"Stop!" Cat yelled. Jade froze behind her, looking at her. Everyone did.

"I'm tired of this fight! Tori! You where off key! Jade! Please get back to your seat! Please!" Cat begged, Jade thought for a bit and then sat back in her seat.

Tori on the other hand was now mad at Cat too.

"you're lying!" she said simply

"I am not!" Cat defended herself

"You are! You just don't want Jade to hate you!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat snapped at her.

"You're afraid of her!" Tori said to the red headed girl.

"I'm not! Jade was right! You were off key!" Cat said and crossed her harms over her chest.

"You said I sang great before she even spoke!" Tori said.

"I lied!" Cat said frustrated. "You really was off key! I can tell!" she added and looked at her empty lunch box.

"No you can't, I doubt if you can even sing" Tori said and then regret it.

"What?" now it was Robbie, Cat was still shocked. "How can you say that? She's a great singer! Much more than you!" he added,

"You say it because you love her!" Tori said in an obvious way, but tried to think of a way to apoligies.

"I do not! And if I did it doesn't matter, I wouldn't lie about her voice! She does know how to sing!" Robbie said with a little blush on his face.

"She can sing, as well as Jade" Back said in a calm voice.

"Jade is your girlfriend and Cat is like your little sister." Tori said in not caring tone.

"So?" Beck asked putting his arm around Jades shoulder.

"So…" Tori started but was cut by Cat;

"We were in a musical!" Cat was out of the shock. "Musical means music, means songs, means singing!" she continued "And by "we" I meant, Jade, Beck and me!" Car was now out of air.

"What?" Tori asked, almost without voice.

"They did a musical 3 years ago" Andre spoke for the first time in the argument. Tori looked at him "The '13' musical, they all had solos, Cat played Charlotte, Jade did Lucy and Beck did Brett, they were all in it, and they were fantastic believe me" he said and then looked at his friends. Jade was with her head on Back shoulder, Back had his head on hers' and Cat was all the sudden very interested with the angel on the plastic lunch box.

What happened in those days that her classmates are now like that, Tori wondered.

How it all begun?

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

_"We are going to do a play" Sikowitz said, it was his first year teaching this class. "I want some stamping" all the students smiled and did as they were told. "13-The Musical" he said dramatically. All the class went quiet. They loved it._

_"How are you going to pick the actors" the 13 years old Cat asked, Sikowitz looked at her._

_"Good question Ms. Valentine, the answer is very simple" he said and then smiled, the whole class waited for the answer. "What?" he asked._

_"What's the answer?" Jade asked curiously._

_"Oh! Well… _**Audiotions**_"_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys liked the first Chapter!:D Please review and sub to it!:}**

**I need beta! HELP! Someone is up for it?:D**

**Follow me on twitter for more updates!**  
**AldiMelikaSN**

**Have a great day!:D**

**Aldi;)**


	3. AN

Hy guys!:)

I read all your reviews and yes, I'm aware to the fact that I need beta:D No worries I'm working on it:D

I forgot to mention it. But the character **ARE OOC**! That's why they act _different_ from what they are in the show.

From now on the chapters will be mixed; I mean we will have the present and the flashbacks in one chap;  
the characters will go from present to past and vice versa.  
So I'm so going to use beta to help me with it because it's going to be confusing and with my errors much more :D

If someone who like this idea and want to help me write the chapters I would love to: D

Be tuned for next chap **2day _or_ 2morrow**! :}

_Xoxo_

**Aldi:}**

P.S!

Follow my _new_ twitter account for more **updates**!

**ArianasILfans**


End file.
